


In Which Beruthiel's Cats Explore Middle Earth

by lynndyre



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Cats, Elves, Gen, Monsters, Pencil, Trees, Trick or Treat: Treat, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: - and encounter a variety of other beings.





	In Which Beruthiel's Cats Explore Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



  
  
Enjoying a fish beside the skeptical roots of Old Man Willow

 

  
Playing 'catch the water-weed' with the Watcher outside of Moria

 

  
Making the acquaintance of the sons of Elrond (insistently) (they smell good)

 

  
Interrupting a Nazgul in his investigations outside Hobbiton, and being rewarded  
_~~Shiiiire~ ~~baconssss~~~_


End file.
